


Rely On Me, Please?

by Haruki_Daisuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruki_Daisuki/pseuds/Haruki_Daisuki
Summary: As hard headed and strong spirited Honoka is, She'll soon reach a point where she would need someone for her to share her burdens with.Who else would openly volunteer for the job other than her own childhood friend?





	Rely On Me, Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuMiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/gifts).



> Ahahaha! I hope you're gonna enjoy this! Since I only decided to write it like 5 hours ago then remembered that I promised you a filler.   
> Well, it's not a filler but still! I wrote it with you in mind Miyu-chan! >3<

Shining, Always Shining. Kousaka Honoka was always shining. Always striving forward. Kotori couldn't help but smile at the thought of her most beloved childhood friend. Then her smile quickly faded as she wiped the sweat off Honoka's forehead. 

"I wonder what made you overwork this time Honoka-chan." A soft, gentle voice. Kotori would only ever let out the softest and gentless voice to Honoka. 

Honoka didn't reply, she had been in bed for only about 3 hours, Umi and Kotori escorted her home from school. The bluenette announced that she was going to finish all the paperwork while commanding Kotori to stay and take care of their flaming (now almost literally) childhood friend.

Kotori replaced the cool patch on Honoka's forehead, "I wish you'd sometimes tell me about your worries."

Suddenly Kotori's cold hand was being held on by Honoka's burning hand. She whipped her head to look if the ginger was awake but it seems like Honoka only acted on instinct as Kotori was about to pull away. 

"I..m So..rry.. Kotori..chan." It was a painful gasp for breath, but Honoka managed to say these words anyway.

Kotori's beautiful eyebrows furrowed as she pondered what Honoka meant by 'Im Sorry'. Was it because she overwork herself? Or was it because of something else? 

Kotori dismissed the thought aside and let her hand be held on by Honoka, "You could try and tell me what's wrong."

Honoka this time, didn't reply again. Kotori realized that the ginger had fallen asleep. Honoka's hand was now loose in hers. 

She smiled as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She was sure that when the ginger woke up, Food would be the first on her list. 

Honoka's eyes slowly opened, at first it was too blinding but as she adjusted to the light, she felt something Pierce her chest. 

She didn't know what to describe Kotori at the moment, would beautiful be the world she'd be looking for? Pretty? Cute? None of these seem to fit her childhood friend. 

She realized that she was on her bed with her pajamas on with a cooling patch stuck to her head. She wasn't sweating as much as she thought, and her temperature seemed almost normal. 

"Kotori-chan, I'm sorry." Honoka apologized, she didn't realize that it was the second time she asked for forgiveness.

Kotori smiled, her eyes full of affection. "What for Honoka-chan? You know that I'm more than happy to take care of you." 

It must've been her fever or the room suddenly just got hot, but Honoka felt her cheeks turn Rosy. She stubbornly looked away, "Still, I troubled you Kotori-chan." 

"I wish you'd rely on me more." The atmosphere turned heavy as Kotori muttered these words. "You're not some sort of superhuman. Don't overdo yourself." 

Honoka sighed. This topic again. 

"I'm telling you, I'm alright. If I don't work at least this much, then what use am I to anyone in the future?" 

This time Honoka sat up, she leaned against the wall, "My body just can't keep up with my spirit I guess." 

Kotori was sitting near Honoka's bed, more specifically she was on Honoka's desk chair. The distance between them was not near, yet Honoka could feel Kotori's fury within those few gaps between them. 

"Am I that unreliable to you?!"

Honoka froze on her seat. 

Kotori never lost her temper, at least never showed it to her friends and family. Not even to Umi and Honoka whom she was closest with. Yet here she was now, teary eyed and full of anger. 

Although Honoka was an idiot and a dense person, she was still sensitive, "I'm sorry Kotori-chan." 

Kotori got off her seat, she crawled on Honoka's bed until her face was merely inches away from the ginger. "I don't want to keep hearing you say sorry!" 

It was hot. It was too hot. Or was it just Honoka's face? Kotori was too close to her, but it never bothered her before. So why was it bothering her now? 

"Kotori-chan... I don't know what you want from me." 

Disbelief swept across Kotori's beautiful face, "Are you finally giving up on something for once in your life?" 

"Wha? Of course not!" 

"Then.. give me what I want Honoka-chan.." Kotori's eyes. They were sending messages to Honoka's brain. Her moist lips, her delicate skin. 

Slowly she wrapped her arms around Kotori, she pulled her closer until each girl could feel the other's heartbeat. 

"I'.. Thank you for worrying about me Kotori-chan." 

Kotori's breath hitched for a moment, Honoka's nose was already bumping with hers. "That's my job." 

With one more pull, Honoka landed her lips on Kotori's. 

"Nhn.." 

It wasn't their first kiss, of course not. As childhood friends she, Kotori and Umi always fooled around with each other. But they never forgot their first kiss since it was with each other as well. 

As inexperienced as they were both, the kiss still tasted sweet. Honoka licked Kotori's lower lip and the Latter opened her lips immediately after. 

A kiss for the both of them, wasn't merely the exchange of saliva. Kotori would feel genuine love and affection as Honoka would try her best to express them through actions. Honoka's tongue travelled all over her mouth, she sucked on Kotori's tongue and twirled around with each other until they loss short of breath. 

Honoka was the first to pull away, Kotori always had better stamina than her when it came to kissing. ".. You're not angry anymore right?"

Kotori giggled, "Dummy. Did you have to make me angry before you realize your mistakes?" 

Kotori wrapped her arms around Honoka's neck, resting her chin on Honoka's shoulder. "Just.. rely on me more. If you think that you're burdening me, you're wrong. It's practically my job to take care of you." 

"Alright.. but no promises." Kotori pinched Honoka's waist, "I mean. On heavy jobs! I'll call you on heavy stuff!" 

"In the future.. you'll have to rely on me some more as well." 

It was something that Kotori thought, but she didn't know that she thought of it, out loud. 

"When you become Mrs. Kousaka, I'll have no choice then do I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? Or was it too short? I would have wrote it longer but didn't it feel just right? ^~^ 
> 
> Now worship me! Ahahaha! I'm kidding! Thanks for the support as always and I hope this would make you continue to support me Miyu-chan! It's not perfect but I promise to write you another one when I polish my skills!


End file.
